random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/Makai Retour
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki in her office, drinking tea from Starbucks, when Raiko enters the scene.) Raiko: Shinki? Shinki: Yes, Raiko? Raiko: Flora's just finished her story. (Shinki drops her flask of tea, causing it to spill all over her desk and drip down it, flowing like a miniature river.) Raiko: Uh... Shinki? Did I just startle you? Shinki: Yes, and made me waste three pounds worth of good tea. Raiko: Okay... (pause) ...did you hear what I said? Shinki: About how Flora finished her story? Raiko: Yes. Shinki: I don't think that's even possible... Raiko: I can show you the story, if you'd like. Shinki: Alright. Raiko: Here... (passes the story on to Shinki) Shinki: Okay, let's see... (Shinki looks at the page of contents) ...hold on a second. Raiko: What's wrong? Shinki: I distinctively said that every story was supposed to have an epilogue. Raiko: You should probably remind her of that. Shinki: It's a good thing the story hasn't been compiled into a book yet... (We then see Herb Cookie, busy preparing lunch, when Ginger walks into the kitchen.) Ginger: Hi, Herb! (Herb turns to face Ginger) Herb: Oh, Ginger! What are you doing here? Ginger: I'm just checking to see how you're doing. Herb: Did someone order you to do so? Ginger: Yes. Mikoto did, actually. First time she's directly given someone an order. Herb: Ah... Ginger: Anyway, what are you cooking? Herb: Another pasta dish. Ginger: Which pasta? Herb: Tagliarini... (pause) ...wait, I think it was vermicelli. Ginger: Let me see... (Ginger looks into the saucepan, seeing very, very thin pasta.) Ginger: What's very, very thin pasta called? Herb: Vermicelli. Ginger: Then you're cooking vermicelli. Herb: Thank you for summing that up, Ginger. Ginger: By the way, what's the sauce? Herb: I'm trying a carbonara sauce. Ginger: What's that? Herb: Egg and bacon. Ginger: As in the thing you make for breakfast? Herb: Well, not exactly... Ginger: Mixing breakfast with pasta to make lunch? Herb: That's not what... Ginger: You're running out of ideas, aren't you? Herb: No, I'm not! Ginger: Okay, I'll take your word for it. Herb: Good. (pause) By the way, Ginger? Ginger: Yes? Herb: Could you please pass me that pasta fork? (We see Peppermint and Snow Sugar, working on their stories.) Peppermint (thinking what they write): "All of my friends are at sea," he said, sorrowfully. "Will I ever see them again?" Snow Sugar (thinking what they write): As the snow fell like torrential rain, a small, rainbow-coloured light built up in the night sky... Cynthia (off-screen): Your writing session is over. You are free to have a break. (Peppermint and Snow Sugar put their pencils down, then stand up and leave. Next, transition to those two together in Peppermint's room.) Snow Sugar: Are you sure this is okay? Peppermint: Well, there are no rules against it... Snow Sugar: But there are also no rules saying that it's okay. Peppermint: Those can't really be called rules. Snow Sugar: What can they be called? (pause) Peppermint: Confirmations. Snow Sugar: Okay... so, why did you invite me here? Peppermint: I'm planning a daringly dangerous expedition to see if there's more to Makai Palace than meets the eye. Snow Sugar: That... sounds quite fun. I think I might join you... Peppermint: Alright. (Yumeko is seen by the door of Peppermint's room, eavesdropping on the conversation.) Snow Sugar: Where should we start? Peppermint: Well, the staircases are off-limits to contestants, because that's where Shinki's office is. Snow Sugar: Why would Shinki have an office on the stairs? Peppermint: Not on the stairs. Up the stairs. Snow Sugar: I'm confused... Peppermint: What I mean is that her staircase is on the second floor. Snow Sugar: ...and if the stairs are off-limits, then the second floor is off-limits as well. Peppermint: You're catching on. Snow Sugar: So, if we can't go to the second floor, we could go down. Peppermint: That's a good plan. Snow Sugar: How about if we search for stairs leading down? Peppermint: I've checked, and there aren't any. Snow Sugar: How else can we go downstairs? Peppermint: I guess we can search for a way... (Transition to Peppermint and Snow Sugar searching the place, where they see Ginger, dressed as a cleaner.) Peppermint: Hello, Ginger. Ginger: Hi, you two. Snow Sugar: Why are you on cleaning duty today? Ginger: That's why. (Ginger points to the miniature river of spilled tea, which is dripping into a sewer.) Peppermint: Hmm... looks like this Castle has sewers? Ginger: Did you say something? Snow Sugar: Oh, they were talking about our plans to explore Makai during our break. Ginger: That sounds great! I'd love to join you! Peppermint: We should get Herb to join us as well! Ginger: After lunch, that is... (Transition to lunch. Yumeko is seen bringing the vermicelli carbonara to the table, two plates at a time.) Yumeko: For Yatsuhashi. (gives a plate to Yatsuhashi) Yatsuhashi: Thanks. Yumeko: For Benben. (gives a plate to Benben) Benben: Much obliged. (Yumeko runs back to get some more plates.) Benben: Why is she serving pasta on a plate? Yatsuhashi: Is that really unusual? Benben: Yes. Very. Tamara: To be fair, they do serve pasta on plates in Italy. Yatsuhashi: Italy? Oichi: It's a country in Tamara's world. She told me about it this morning. Tamara: In fact, pasta originated from Italy. Benben: So when did they start serving pasta in bowls? Oichi: Somewhere outside of Italy, of course. Yatsuhashi: What year do you think this was? (pause) Tamara: I don't know. (Yumeko comes over with more pasta, giving these plates to Oichi and Tamara. Then, transition over to the cookies, sitting together at one part of the table.) Herb: So, what's this idea you had? Peppermint: That we'd search the sewers of the castle to see if there's more to it than Shinki says there is. Herb: What gave you this idea? Snow Sugar: Ginger was cleaning up a river of spilled tea which had poured into the sewers. Ginger: It's all true. Herb: Okay, I see. Snow Sugar: So, do you want to come with us? Herb: Of course. Although I may be delayed by doing the dishes... Peppermint: We'll help you with that. Herb: R-Really? Oh, thanks! (Yumeko places two plates of pasta for Peppermint and Snow Sugar.) Peppermint and Snow Sugar: Thank you. Ginger: Okay, so where was this drain that you saw? Snow Sugar: You were standing near to it when we saw you cleaning. Peppermint: You were near the stair's to Shinki's office at the time. Ginger: Thank you for stating the obvious. (pause) Although, how can we get into that drain? Peppermint: I think it's small enough for us to fit in. Snow Sugar: We just need a way to remove the cover. Ginger: I think I may know a way... (transition to the cookies by that drain. Ginger is holding a wrench and is undoing the screws on the drain cover while the others impatiently watch. When she eventually gets rid of all the screws, she pulls off the cover and the other cookies cheer.) Herb: Alright! Who's going in there first? Ginger: I vote me, because I removed the drain cover. Peppermint: I vote myself, because I had this idea in the first place. Snow Sugar: I vote I, because I figured out that we have to go down to explore. Herb: I have no idea who to vote for... Ginger: Maybe you could toss a chocolate coin? Herb: It'd have to be a three-sided coin. Peppermint: Alternatively, we can flip coins one by one. Ginger: How would that work? Snow Sugar: First to get tails goes down. Herb: Okay. (takes out a chocolate coin) I'll flip first. (Herb flips the coin, and it lands on heads.) Herb: Your turn, Ginger. (Ginger takes the coin, then flips it. It lands on heads. She passes it to Peppermint, who flips it again. It lands on tails.) Peppermint: Alright, I'm going first... (Peppermint goes over to the drain.) Peppermint: It's a long way down... Snow Sugar: I borrowed some rope from your room, Peppermint. You can use it to abseil down. Peppermint: Thank you, Snow. (Snow Sugar throws the rope down. Peppermint jumps, grabbing the rope, and slowly climbs down. However, they soon realise that a straight drop would lead into water, so they jump onto a nearby stone platform.) Peppermint: (This water is surprisingly clean, for a sewer...) (Transition back to the other cookies.) Snow Sugar: I'll go last, because I have to hold the rope. Herb: Understandable. Now, we can settle this with one flip... Ginger: Let me guess. Heads and I go down, tails and you go down? Herb: Precisely. (Herb flips the coin. Times slows, and it ends up landing in the sewer.) Ginger: Oh, no! Herb: Wait, Peppermint's down there. Let's ask them if they can see a coin. Ginger: Alright. (deep breath) Peppermint? Can you see a coin? Peppermint (off-screen): Yes, it's right next to me. Ginger: That's great! What side is facing up? Peppermint (off-screen): Heads. Ginger: Thank you! (Ginger jumps at the rope, then clings on to it.) Snow Sugar: Careful, Ginger! You're making the rope sway! Herb: That could be dangerous! You should have jumped less aggressively! (Ginger ignores Herb and Snow Sugar, and continues to climb down until she sees Peppermint's platform, and jumps onto it. Then, transition back to Herb.) Herb: Alright, I'm next. (Herb reaches out to cling the rope, then manoeuvres his body to get through the hole, and slowly makes his way down. He then notices Ginger, jumping off and landing on the platform, but tripping and falling as he does. Afterwards, we transition back to Snow Sugar, looking down at the sewers.) Snow Sugar: How am I going to get down now? (Back to Herb and the others, in the sewers.) Peppermint: I think I know a way to do this. Ginger: Do what? Peppermint: Get Snow Sugar down with us. Herb: What's your plan? Peppermint: First, Ginger will jump onto the rope, with the intention to make it swing. When it's close enough, Herb will catch the rope, Ginger will jump off, and Snow Sugar can anchor the rope in one place with something to climb down. Herb: Alright... but what can they use to anchor the rope? Ginger: How about the wrench? Herb: That sounds good. Ginger: Alright, now to start planning... (deep breath) Snow Sugar! Can you hear me? Snow Sugar: I can. What do you need me to do? Ginger: Take my screwdriver and use it to anchor the rope in one place when I say so. Snow Sugar: Okay, I see. (Ginger then backs herself up to the wall, and runs at the rope, jumping onto it and swinging it greatly. However, she cannot swing it far back enough for Herb to catch it, so jumps back.) Herb: That didn't go very well. Ginger: It's okay. It's just a first try. I'll use even more force next time! (Ginger takes some breaths, then backs up to the wall and runs at the rope again, this time swinging it harder than before. Herb is able to catch the rope as it swings, holding it in place.) Herb: Now, Ginger! Jump off the rope! Ginger: Okay! (Ginger stands upright on the rope, then jumps back to the platform.) Ginger: Now's your cue, Snow Sugar! Snow Sugar: Alright! (transition to Snow Sugar, who is trying to find a way to anchor the rope with the wrench. They manage to tie a knot around it with the rope, and then take the drain cover and place it on the wrench to put it in one place. Afterwards, they jump onto the rope, carefully sliding down and jumping onto the platform.) Herb: Good. We're all here. Now, let's explore! (The cookies head along a path, where they see pipes leading into the water.) Snow Sugar: This water looks very fresh, doesn't it? Ginger: Yeah... Herb: I bet that those pipes link to the gargoyles. Peppermint: There must be ways to purify the water in the pipes. Snow Sugar: Interesting, isn't it? Ginger: It is. Come on, let's keep going. (The cookies continue, coming across a large filter where water is seeping through.) Snow Sugar: Filters? Herb: They must not have proper filters in the pipes. Peppermint: They must want to purify the water sooner. Ginger: Also, this filter has really small holes compared to most. Snow Sugar: That's good. It allows the filter to block smaller contaminants. Herb: Whoever made this castle has good sanitary taste... Peppermint: Let's keep going. (The cookies go up a ladder. At the top, they see what looks like a large vat of water.) Herb: So this is where all the water is kept... Peppermint: I can see a pipe on the side of that vat. Snow Sugar: That must be how the water gets into the sewers. Ginger: I wouldn't call this place a "sewer"... Herb: Why not? Ginger: Because it's clean, darnit! Peppermint: That's not a bad thing. Ginger: I didn't suggest th- Snow Sugar: Honestly, we should praise Shinki for organising such pristine water. Herb: You're right. It's hard to imagine th- ???: Ahem. (Yumeko enters the scene.) Ginger: Yumeko! We were just... Yumeko: ...being a major security threat? Herb: No, not at all! Peppermint just wanted to explore the sewers... Yumeko: I'm not sure how I feel about that. Peppermint: There are no rules against it. Yumeko: I don't think those can be called rules. Snow Sugar: You're right. If anything, they're confirmations. Yumeko: Either way... (gets out some paperwork) ...entering this place is not advised. You'll have to return to your rooms. Also... Ginger: Also? Yumeko: Ginger? Ginger: Yes? Yumeko: You're going to have to put the drain cover back on. Ginger: ... Yumeko: ... (We see Yumeko in Shinki's office, explaining things to Shinki) Yumeko: So, should those four get a punishment? Shinki: I wouldn't say so. Yumeko: They committed major security breach! Shinki: Well, there's that... but they didn't cause any damage whatsoever. Yumeko: So what should we do for them? Shinki: Hmm... fining them seems too harsh... I don't want to give them an unfair disadvantage... I guess we'll let them off scot-free. Yumeko: Okay, if you say so... (pause) ...oh, and Shinki? Shinki: Yes? (Yumeko reveals a flask of tea from Starbucks) Shinki: You bought a replacement? Oh, goodness, thank you! Yumeko: No problem. By the way... Shinki: Yes, Yumeko? Yumeko: It's because you spilled your tea that they were able to find the drain leading to the sewers in the first place. Shinki: Ah... Yumeko: In a way, it's a chain of events, isn't it? Shinki: Yes. Very interesting... Yumeko: Life as a whole is a chain of events... who knows what actions have what consequences? (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority